fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dissonance/Klonoa
Fearless. Heartstrong. Adorable. Overview *'Playstyle: '''All-Around. *'Difficulty: 'Medium. *'Special technique: '''Floating Don't let his small stature and adorableness fool you; Klonoa is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. The ring in his hand can both fire off a small projectile which deals damage and knocks opponents back and transform into multiple forms depending on the situation Klonoa finds himself in. Both these versatile tools and Klonoa's balanced stats make him an easy character to play but a hard one to master. Attacks Wind Bullet While the Wind Bullet may appear to be another projectile, it has the ability to grab opponents and items before pulling them back to Klonoa for a possible combo starter. Beam Gnome Klonoa rapidly spins the Wind Ring as it transforms into a baton, creating a beam which protects him from most physical and projectile attacks, even being able to reflect most of the ones in the latter category. This attack does leave Klonoa vulnerable from behind, however. Tornado Attack Taught to him by the stone mason Balue, the Tornado Attack sends Klonoa straight into the air while creating a miniature tornado beneath his feet. The tornado itself pulls items and opponents slightly towards Klonoa but does not damage them. Boomerang Klonoa transforms the Wind Ring into a boomerang and tosses it around him. The longer Klonoa charges this attack, the more times the boomerang will spin around him to deal damage. Story Origins Before he became a Dream Traveler, Klonoa lived an idyllic life with his grandfather in the village of Breezegale. One day, a mysterious ring fell from the sky and Klonoa, being the curious child he was, pulled it out of the ground. Klonoa was then introduced to Huepow, the guardian of the Wind Ring, and the two became best friends. A dark ship then crashed into a nearby mountain, prompting Klonoa and Huepow to investigate. They discovered Ghadius, the Dark King; and Joka, his loyal servant, attempting to cast the world of Phantomile into eternal darkness and lead to the deaths of its inhabitants. Klonoa set out on an adventure throughout his homeland to defeat Ghadius and rescue Lephise, a diva capable of restoring the world back to normal. Once they rescued Lephise and restored Huepow to his original form, Klonoa was told that Huepow had summoned him to help defend his world and he had been given false memories to inspire him to take action against Ghadius. Klonoa eventually returned home through a portal created by Lephise's Song of Rebirth. After several smaller adventures, Klonoa finally entered a new world: Lunatea. There he met with Lolo and Popka, two residents who had been told of his arrival. Klonoa was told the four bells throughout Lunatea helped maintain balance and prosperity but recently, a fifth bell appeared and cast a curse over part of the kingdom, making some inhabitants greedy or unable to feel remorse for any of their actions. The trio set out to ring all four bells and solve the mystery of the fifth bell. After Klonoa defeated the individuals who desired the bells' power for themselves, he encountered the King of Sorrow, the king of the Kingdom of Sorrow and original summoner of Klonoa to Lunatea. The King of Sorrow allowed Klonoa to fight him as defeating him would cause Lunatea to be whole once again. Klonoa defeated the King of Sorrow and caused the five kingdoms of Lunatea to reunite and him to be sent home once more. Multiversal Dissonance With no dream worlds in danger for over a decade, Klonoa's dreams remained him simply falling through an endless void. Psychic Raz Aquato then summoned him to the headquarters of the Genesis Alliance but ended up having to retrieve him from the overrun Whispering Rock Summer Camp alongside Neo and Enid due to an unknown interceptor. Klonoa joined the Genesis Alliance without hesitation as he believed this was another dream and thus another chance for him to help save a world, albeit on a much greater scale. Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Dissonance Category:All-Around